


Mistletoe

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Highlight Intro, Mistletoe, One Shot, Short, kiss, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: They have an odd way of showing affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's short and I know it's late, but here's this quickie I wrote.

“Amélie! Where are ya?” Lena’s cries echoed through the empty apartment as she went through each room, trying to find her girlfriend of only three months. Honestly, it wasn’t like there were many places to hide in her small apartment, and she had seen her come in, so where the hell was she?

 

As Lena moved her search into the hallway outside her front door she heard a small chuckle from upstairs. Blinking rapidly she flew up the steps, stopping at the door marked roof access as the very top.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…” she muttered to herself, but this was what she got for dating someone with a flare for the dramatic. And Amélie had that in spades.

 

Pushing open the door she found something that made up for all the hassle. Standing about 50 feet away Amélie was patiently waiting for her, a small sprig of mistletoe in an upraised hand. Lena smiled brilliantly and blinked across the distance, eyes closing for the expected kiss. What she got instead was a sharp pain in her nose that sent her sprawling followed by a high heeled shoe digging into her stomach, pinning her to the ground. 

 

She gasped for breath for a moment and looked up at her girlfriend through watering eyes.

“Amélie…” she wheezed. “Seriously, what the fuck.”

Above her the french woman chuckled lightly, before she pulled the young brit to her feet and into a scorching kiss that more than made up for the hit to the nose.

 

As soon as the kiss ended Lena took a moment to breath and decided whether or not she was angry about the whole incident. Another look at Amélie made the decision for her. She cracked a smile “That was a pretty weird way to show affection luv.” she said through a brilliant grin. At those words Amélie couldn’t restrain herself and burst into a full-throated laugh. Wiping tears from her eyes she looked over at the younger woman. “We’re not exactly a normal couple chérie.” Lena quickly joined in her laughter, and the two kept going for minutes afterwards.

 

“No, I s’pose we’re not.” Lena couldn’t stop smiling, but that was fairly normal when Amélie was around. She sat down on the edge of the roof and patted the cement foundation next to her. Amélie quickly lowered herself down onto the lip of the roof and Lena leaned her head up against the taller woman’s shoulder. For a while the two just sat there, enjoying each other’s company.

 

Lena looked up at her girlfriend. “D’you wanna try that whole mistletoe thing again? Minus the violence of course.” Amélie smirked. “I think I would be willing.”

 

Around them, snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are beyond appreciated, it seriously makes my day when you guys say things about my shitty work


End file.
